


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Johnlock

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Tis the Season made for Johnlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Inspired at 5am by those two great carol corrupters, ah pardon, I mean creators, ChrisCalledMeSweetie, and DaisyFairy. Sing! Sing! Sing!
> 
> * Apologies to "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" by Meredith Willson.

It's beginning to look a lot like Johnlock, everywhere you go, There's the Boys in the five and ten, in the lube aisle again,  
How they can use so much nobody knows.

It's beginning to look a lot like Johnlock, toys from adult stores,  
But the prettiest sight you'll see is here at 2-2-1 B  
Right behind the door.

 

Oh it will start with a kiss that will lead them to bliss  
For the world's two horniest men.  
Fly up the stairs 'til they both are quite bare  
In the kitchen and in the den.  
And Hudders smiles 'cause in a while the SEX will start again.

 

It's beginning to look a lot like Johnlock, everywhere you go,  
They'll have sex table,chair and floor; blow jobs & kinks and more,  
And then they both will bask in afterglow. 

It's beginning to look a lot like Johnlock, how those two will come,  
'Cause the truth of it is you see, they use longlife batteries  
On their Johnlock bums !

**Author's Note:**

> If either of my muses, Sweetie or Daisy, had this number in their portfolio of carols, a lump of coal in my Christmas stocking. But it wouldn't leave me alone. AND Santa Claus Conquers the Martians is on TV. Blaming this on that, just saying.
> 
> * For those less than 100 years old, a five & ten is like the dollar stores of today. Everything was a nickel or dime.


End file.
